


Good Touch

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if I told you I’m a millionaire?” Louis says, finally exasperated by the man’s indifference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Touch

Louis was on the prowl. At least that's what he told himself. It has been almost a month since he had a proper shag, and he was dying to pull someone. 

He had been the bar for a few hours now, but no one was catching his eye. Louis was two songs away from calling it quits.

As he grinded with strangers on the fringes of the dance floor, he spotted a potential candidate at the bar.

The man was tall and had curly, chocolate hair that fell down his shoulders. He was wearing a tight pair of dark skinny jeans that magnificently showed off his curves and a sheer black shirt. It was all paired with a pair of strikingly gold boots.

It was the man’s face that sealed the deal. He turned towards the crowd Louis was in after accepting a drink from the bartender. He smiled at something the man behind the bar said, and a pair of dimples popped on his face. Dimples. Louis loves dimples.

The song switches to Of The Night by Bastille as Louis navigates through the crowd and then casually sidles up next to the man.

“Hiya,” Louis says.

The stranger turns towards him, and Louis can feel his breath leave him. The man was even more gorgeous up close. His long curls frame a pale face that hold the greenest eyes he has ever seen. It was a wonder no one had snatched him up for the night.

The stranger replies with a simple. “Hello, there.”

He had a deep voice, and Louis could already tell that he was a slow talker.

Louis shakes his head to clear it before charging on, “Are you here all by yourself?”

The man shrugs before taking a sip of his drink. 

Okay, then. Looks like he needed to try a different tactic. 

“How about, do you come here often?” Louis smiles his best smile at the man.

The man looked at Louis with a bored expression before going back to staring at the crowd. What happened to the smiling man he saw before? Was Louis losing his ability to accurately characterize the people around him?

“What if I told you I’m a millionaire?” Louis says, finally exasperated by the man’s indifference.  
He immediately begins laughing. The facade was broken and the dimples were back.

“Too bad you obviously aren’t.” He snipes.

Louis tentatively sticks his hand out, “I’m Louis. Pleased to meet you.”

The man takes Louis’ smaller hand and smiles again. “Harry. And if your main goal was to pull me, all you had to do was ask.”

Louis was flabbergasted. Had this Harry fellow actually pretended to be indifferent towards him just to see if he would ask if he’d go home with him?

“Well, Harry. You’re in luck, because I really would like to pull you tonight.” 

They shake each others hand before Harry pulls his back. 

“There’s just one test you have to pass first.”

“What that?” Louis questions.

“A kissing test!” He declares.

Louis shakes his head, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. It’s my way of seeing if I’m compatible with a potential sex partner.”

“Fine,” Louis gives in.

Louis gently puts his hands in Harry’s hair and guides his face towards his own. Their lips softly meet, and after while Louis opens his mouth for Harry’s tongue. Their tongues smoothly glide against each other, and Harry pulls Louis against his body. Louis lets out a groan as he feels Harry’s already half-hard dick press against his hip. Harry then moves his hands to Louis’ arse while Louis runs his own hands up and down Harry’s back.

He pulls away as the kiss continues heating up, “Will that suffice?”

“I think we should get a cab,” Harry replies.

-

The cab ride home is a mess of limbs and more kissing in the backseat coupled with some grinding. Louis wouldn’t be surprised if the cabbie wasn’t at least a little scandalized by their not so quiet groaning.

Louis pulls himself away from Harry so that he can pay the driver and lead them up to his flat. Luckily, his flatmate Zayn was gone for the evening.

As soon as the door shuts, the pair begin sharing searing kisses. Louis runs into the entryway table as he leads them through the dark flat. Harry yanks off Louis’ v-neck before Louis begins working on the buttons on Harry’s shirt. 

When they make it into Louis’ room, they both strip out of their shoes before Louis unceremoniously pushes Harry onto his bed. 

“Please tell me you’re willing to bottom, because I need to get into that delicious arse as soon as possible,” Harry gasps out.

Louis giggles. “I do feel like I’m in a receiving mood tonight,” he says as he waggles his eyebrows.

Harry chuckles along with him as he begins pulling his ridiculously tight jeans off. There are no pants on underneath. If anything, that makes Louis work harder to pull his own trousers off.

Once they are both fully naked, Louis climbs on the bed to straddle Harry. He immediately reattaches his mouth to the man underneath him. He has barely know the man for an hour, but it already seems like he can’t get enough of those plush lips.

Louis rocks down and lets out a moan as he feels his dick slide against Harry’s. He does it a few more times while kissing him before Harry suddenly flips Louis onto his back.

“If you don’t stop doing that, I’m going to come before I even get a chance to fuck you,” He pants against Louis’ mouth.

Louis blindly reaches over to his bedside drawer and successfully comes back with a bottle of lube in hand. 

“We better get on with it, yeah?”

Harry takes the bottle from him and proceeds to coat his fingers in lube while rubbing his other hand over one of Louis’ legs.

“You ready?”

Louis eagerly nods his head as Harry begins rubbing over his entrance. Once he gets Louis’ confirmation, he gently slides his index finger into Louis’ hole and begins moving it back and forth.  
Louis exhales as he gets use to the stretch of Harry’s long finger. 

“Add another,” he demands.

“Are you sure? You’ve barely given this one time to stretch you.”

“Come on, Harold. I know what I want.”

“Bossy. It’s kind of hot,” Harry says as he adds another finger alongside the first. 

Louis lets out a loud moan as Harry begins scissor his pointer and middle finger inside Louis. After a few more minutes of this, Louis begs for a third one.

Harry crooks his three fingers just right and Louis keens as he rubs against Louis’ prostate. 

“Right there. Don’t stop. Please.” Louis pants as he begins feeling sweat bead along his forehead and back. Harry continues rubbing over his prostate before Louis begs him to get inside him.

Harry rolls a condom on and positions himself between Louis’ knees while lubing himself up.

“This position alright for you, love?” 

“It’s fine, just please get in me now.”

Harry smirks and then leans over Louis as he lines up with Louis’ ass. The pair let out moans as the tip of Harry’s dick slides into Louis. 

Louis nods his head for Harry to continue, and then he slowly slides the rest of the way in. Louis locks his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry lets him become accustomed to his size. Louis then begins grinding his hips down to let Harry know he can move.

From then on it’s a perfect synchronization of Louis grinding and Harry thrusting as the pair lose themselves to the feeling of being joined together.

Louis throws his legs over Harry’s shoulders to get a better angle and cries out as Harry finally nails his prostate. 

Harry is hitting his prostate so hard and fast that Louis’ orgasm begins quickly building.

“Harry, I’m close. Just keep doing what you’re doing, love.”

Harry nods his head, and continues his thrusting. Louis’ nails scratch down his back, as his orgasm hits and he begins coming between the two of them. He’s made a mess between their stomachs, but he can’t be bothered as he becomes increasingly pliant. 

Harry pulls out and strips the condom off before continuing to fist himself. 

“Do you mind if I come on you?” He questions Louis. 

“You don’t want my help getting off?”

“No, I just want permission to come all over you.”

“Then come on, love.” Louis purrs.

With a few more flicks of his wrist, Harry begins adding his come to the mess already on Louis’ chest and stomach. 

Harry collapses on his back next to Louis and lets out a tired moan before rolling over into Louis’ side.

“That was amazing,” Harry sighs as he presses a kiss to Louis’ neck.

Louis hums in affirmation and then moves his arm to rub along Harry’s scratched back. He then untangles himself and leaves the room before returning with a wet flannel. He rubs Harry and himself down before discarded the cloth and cuddling back up with the man in his bd.

He pulls his duvet over the two of them. It seems like a mutual feelings that Harry will be staying the night.

“What if…” Louis begins.

“Hm?” Harry questions as he wrangles himself into being the little spoon.

“What if I asked you on a date?” Louis softly asks Harry.

“What if I said yes?”

Louis smiles as he wraps his arms around what was suppose to be a one night stand. In this moment, he is content and ready to see where this bar pull leads him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
